Lunchtime
by TheGoodWrite
Summary: Diane and Kurt decide to have lunch together on a busy day. Somehow they lose track of time though.


She was going over her strategy for court again, the trial only three hours away, when she got a text from Kurt.

"Time for lunch?"

Plain and simple as that. Diane didn't even need to think about it. An argument with Cary and two new clients had made her morning more hectic than she'd expected so she decided she could use the distraction.

"Where and when?"

Her text was just as plain and simple, a certain nonchalance always present in their communication.

"Home in twenty minutes?"

"Deal."

Her strategy could wait, right now she looked forward to relaxing and enjoying her lunchtime with her husband. They didn't see each other that often lately, both occupied with work more than they would want. Most days now Diane woke up before him, leaving a lipstick mark on his cheek as she left before he woke up. Occasionally they would send a couple of texts during the day to check up on each other and make plans for dinner, which mostly ended up as a quick meal at nine or ten in the evening.

She took her purse, told her assistant to hold her calls and hurried home. She was glad traffic wasn't too busy that day and soon she was in the elevator, on her way to her apartment. He met her in the hall, welcoming her with a light kiss before leading the way to the dining room. Somehow Kurt seemed to have found the time to prepare them a salad, eliciting a wide smile on Diane's face. They ate and talked about their day so far casually, enjoying this relaxed and rare moment.

"Thanks for the salad."

She laughed after they loaded the dishwasher. Diane leaned in for a light peck on his lips to show her appreciation. Just like her, he was extremely busy but still he put an effort into something as simple as making them a salad. Her arms folded around his neck, his arms encircled her waist and their light peck turned into a deep, lingering kiss.

"I still have one hour…"

She mumbled against his lips, leaving no doubt about her intentions. She felt him smirk as he kissed her even more insistently now. Inevitably they ended up in their bed.

Now, a few ecstatic cries, groans and scratch marks later, their lips lock lazily, her hands resting on his bare chest and her legs still on either side of him. They laugh into their kisses, they mutter sweet nothings against the others lips and most of all they relish in finally spending some time together. The sound of her phone ringing snaps them out of their cocoon though. She almost jumps at the noise and rolls over somewhat clumsily to pick up.

"Diane Lockhart."

They both notice how raw and husky her voice sounds and Kurt has to try his best to suppress a laugh. The way his arm drapes over her waist to still hold her close, makes her shiver. She tries to focus on her call instead of on the feeling of his body pressed against her back, distracting her immensely.

"Cary, calm down. What are you talking about?"

His lips are now hovering over her naked shoulder blades, making it even harder for her to keep her mind straight. While she fights her urge to toss away the phone and turn over to kiss her husband again, Cary is still ranting on in her ear. With a jolt she sits up and looks at Kurt worriedly , mouthing inaudibly at him.

"What time is it?"

There is some confusion in his eyes but he glances at the clock on his bedside table to answer her.

"Two fifteen."

"Damn it."

As fast as he has ever seen her move, she jumps up and out of the bed. Her mind is spinning and her breathing is now noticeably heavier than it was before. She should be in court. Diane Lockhart is already fifteen minutes late, something she could never tolerate from anyone else. And why? Because she was at home, in bed, with her husband.

"I'm on my way."

Before Cary can say anything more, she hangs up on him, letting her phone fall down on the bed and moving on to pick her dress up from the floor. Kurt lays down again, startled but slightly amused by her behaviour. He watches her shimmy back into her dark red dress hurriedly, panic in her eyes as she can't find her stockings right away.

"Diane, calm down. It'll be fine, hun."

She tries to flash him a smile but she is too busy touching up her hair and makeup to make herself look a bit more composed. As if he is reading her mind, he casually grins.

"I liked your previous look better, you know. Your hair all mussed, makeup smudged. And most importantly no dress or stockings. You looked thoroughly fu…"

"Shut up! It's not funny, Kurt."

Although she wants to be angry, the adorable smirk on his face warms her heart and the corners of her mouth turn upwards as well. Once her hair looks a little acceptable, she decides she's good enough to go and walks back to the bed to pick up her phone. Unable to resist his lips, she leans in to kiss him one last time. His hand cups her cheek to hold her closer, startling her by deepening the kiss again. As he pulls back a bit he bites her lower lip teasingly, leaving another lingering peck on her lips before leaning back against the headboard. Her eyes open slowly and that well-known, huge grin of hers spreads over her face.

"You may want to wear a scarf, you've got something…"

He laughs and points out a suspicious, red spot on her neck.

"If I didn't love you, McVeigh,…"

She steps backs and throws a last look in the mirror to check the proof of their encounter on her neck, before reaching for the doorknob. Opening the door, she glances back and gives him a flirtatious wink. She would be mad but she simply can't. They're both guilty, Kurt is not the only one to blame. As she stalks down the hall she hears his voice calling after her.

"Good luck in court, Mrs. Lockhart!"


End file.
